suethorfandomcom-20200216-history
Lenaleebara
Like all the people you're going to see on this site, Lenaleebaraaka Mari is Suethor. She's becoming incredibly infamous on deviantArt because of her lurking of OCs, ironic "critiquing" of Mary-Sues, and the drama that ensues from this. She's the start of The Great War against xoxokawaii-heart and is a big participant amongst the FMA fangirl community. A Basic Summery of Lenaleebara On Febuary 24th, 2010, Lenaleebara joined dA, and from then on, you get the general idea. At first glance, all may seem well and good. She's a pretty great artist and submits decent stuff (despite the lack of scanner) and as far as that goes, she basically pwns the large percentage of teenagers on dA who pretty much submit shitty webcam shots of their emo hair and nothin' moar. But if you take a closer look into her OCs, past the pretty artwork is some bad grammar and huge Sues. She shows a lot of potential to be a great writer, if she'd listen to the people trying to help her a bit more and not be as stubborn. But sadly, this is a huge Suethor trait that some just never grow out of. Hopefully Mari will listen. The thing is though, as has been demonstrated many times, Mari is a HUGELY STUBBORN PERSON. Despite having everything explained out to her with short sentences that a five year old could get, she tends to only see one side to anything; the Lenaleebara side. Her flaming, death threats, and insults are seriously so infamous that some will stare and wonder how the hell she hasn't been banned from dA. There's actually been talk of a Lenaleebara hate group. Srsly. Any critique she claims to give looks more like a long flame. She points out what she deems flaws and goes nuts on it, will subtly insult your intelligence a bit (which is funny in a way), and then tell you to think on it two or three or four times (don't tell me how many times to think, Lena!). If you don't take her advice, as demonstrated with the Kawaii incident, then she gets her troll buddies that aren't trolls on you. She has standards for fanfiction that no one understands and tends not to know when to leave well enough alone, which contributes to her infamy greatly. She'll harrass you for no reason, and her answer to something she deems bullying is MOAR BULLYING. Logic. Lately, Mari suffered from severe cyber butthurt, because she can't understand the idea that 1) Suethors may not want her advice, 2) that being a bitch wont make other people stop being bitches, and 3) You get the idea, right? Even some of her friends have grown tired of her, because she can't comprehend the difference between flaming and critiquing. /Give up nao moment/ Mari is very openly a hater of WinryxEdward as a pairing in FullMetal Alchemist, and has implied hating Winry before. One day she said "ummm... i'm not a winry hater" though, so who knows anymore. She also hates AlphonsexMei, but she approves of EdwardxArmony and AlphonsexSophie (the girls are characters from the games). If you comment on not liking her OTP... Let's not go there. She's had a lot of fights about it, but they never really go anywhere. She picks the wrong WinEd fans to fight with. Ya know, the kinds who really don't care about her bitching and just ignore her? Yeah. okay also abit of ranting and bashing here EdxWin: they share no intrest. they considiered eachother as siblings for a very long time and then get married? okay thats crack. there were other pairings before it was official that Ed and Winry end up with eachother. so technicly EdxWinry is crack. the first OTP i heard of in fma even before the original anime started was EdxArmony (armony from the broken angel fma game.) so dont start bashing about my favorit OTPs if not i will retaliate. ''- From Mari's own page. A demonstration for her maturity, and the fact she has no idea the definition of crack. Le sigh. (She's also confused on some timelines.) She provides very lame reasoning for not liking Winry or Edward as a pairing, saying it's crack and impossible because they were childhood friends who acted like siblings. Not liking something is okay, but please at least give a good reason. Unlike the fangirly Suethor stereotype, Mari has some different opinions. She hates yaoi, yuri, and rabid fangirls (LOL). She also hates Twilight, surprisingly. Mari loves wolves (See the section on "Fuck Wolves") and is defensive of her love. Several of her characters have or used to have pet wolves, or at least dogs who look like them. Mari hates Sues so much that she trolls the dA looking for OCs to critique, under the impression that the Suethors appreciate her help. Her critiques often come off more as flames though. The above has occured so often that she's got a rep. You'll notice her most, if not all of her characters look like Winry. Mention this, and boom, instant trollage. Mari's Bio. For those who haven't seen, posting this is necessary. According the Mari's ID and bio, she likes OC pairings, manga, ramen, anime, video games, her boyfriend, drawing, nice ppl, EdArmony, AlSophie, sushi, fanfiction, friends, and family. But with no proper spacing. Mari adds to her like of OCs on her profile that she doesn't like Mary SuexCanon, as if to clarify that she's a complete hypocrite. Her dislikes show her hypocracy even more. She dislikes rabid fangirls (which she is), EdxWinry (no rly?), Mary Sues and Gary Stus (which she makes constantly), trolls (which she is), close-minded idiots (WHICH SHE IS), bashing (which she does constantly), fights (nothing needs to be said about this one), yaoi, yuri, and copy-cats (which she is, again). Apparently, some retard tried to copy her old character Lenalee Luna Rosa Bara. Lolwut, srsly? Yeah. According to one of her friends, she whined about it at school. Not much has really been said about that though, so little is known. But the question still remains, who in their right mind would wanna copy one of Mari's characters? As you can see from Mari's ID, she totally never copies Winry's look. Not at all. She even says she dresses like Winry in real life, but, claims it doesn't look like Winry. Maybe she's blind? She also has no clue what the difference between the pencil tool and brush tool in Paint are, which results in a lot of not-so-great basework, especially compared to the stuff she draws in real life..... The First Attempts Of Aid The first issue with Mari started on the picture you see to the left. Some people decided to inform her that her OC, Lenalee Luna Rosa Bara the shewolf in love with Edward Elric, was an absolute Sue. Though, aside from one absolutely lulzy troll, all these people were nice about it, and offered her excellent advice. Mari's answers included "chill out, it's just a fanfic!", and references to Rosario+Vampire, +Anima, and Maximum Ride (dear fucking god not MR), explaining that Lenalee's existance in FMA was plausable via those fandom's existance. Inorite? Eventually she was convinced that Shewolf/Werewolves didn't exist in FMA (and before anyone brings out chimeras, don't bother; Mari hates the idea of chimeras) and declared Lenalee part of a R+V/FMA crossover. From then on, Lenalee was rarely heard of and faded off. Pressumably Mari decided to kill teh Suez, but it's unsure exactly what's up thar. This process repeated itself a couple times, before instead of defending herself and baleeting the characters, she started listening and fixing. It's not as big an improvement as it sounds, but still. '''Lenaleebara and ohwellthen, a short-lived war.' After regaining some confidence in her amazing Charamaking skills, Mari decided she was fly enough to go critique others. This decision quickly proved to be wrong. And absolute fucking hypocracy. lolwuts ensued when Lenaleebara decided that fellow dA artist ohwellthen's OC was a Winryalike (nawt that troo, actually), and proceeded to point this out in "the nicest way possible 8D". How she came across OWT is a mystery, though it was implied that ohwellthen pointed out that Mari's characters are WINRYALIKESLOL. Mari retaliated and asked some people to bitch OTW out for what in her eyes was total mofo blasphemy, and lulz ensued as Suethors in denial attacked ohwellthen with power trolly suethors can only possess. In the end, the Suethors got bored or something, and the flaming shitty spam was removed. Mari's amazingly wise friend pointed out the difference between being an annoying bitch flaming and critiquing, and supposedly, Mari learned her lesson. ... LOL PSYCH. Nah, Mari started being a little nicer, but flames and drama still ensued because of her critiquing. THE LULZ. 8D But it doesn't end there. 'From what we all can tell, Mari and ohwellthen are friends on good terms. An investigation as to how truth this is will be conducted. (Because this was not big enough a drama fight, it doesn't go under the war section. JSYK.) Lenaleebara and Winrychan15 Winrychan15 is one of Lenaleebara's friends, who loves to jump into Mari's business and give her assistance. Mari has snapped at her for causing trouble, but that doesn't seem to stop her, and she never learns her lesson. See here. During the incident with Ohwellthen, Winrychan15 was one of the first to jump in and bitchslap with hypocracy. She has absolutely NO comprehension as to what hostile behavior is. Like Mari, she just can't see the difference between flaming and critiquing. She jumps into fights with her own ideas, defending her friends. Click dis har linkeh for teh big example frum teh ohwellthen fite. It's such hypocritical lulz. Especially since most of it isn't true and is an over-exaggeration of teh lulz. Winrychan15 may or may not be a Suethor, she doesn't post much except for when she defends Lenaleebara. Recently she's taken to harrassing Aikiku about abholishing their friendship, so yeah. She's henceforth marked as worthy of a section here. Yoitelove1234 Yoitelove1234 is Mari's ebrother somehow, and a huge troll. Not much needs to be said about him, since he has his own page on this Wikia. He's trolled Mari about the concept of freedom to have opinions before, though didn't get through much. He is also known as Ling Ling, Aikiku's e-husband. Real identity unknown~ =Mari-Sues= Just look at the pic. Seriously. Even in the dead of Winter, her Sues ALWAYS sport a skirt. If it's not a skirt, they wear a dress, or, very, veeeeery short pants. Alois Trancy would be put to shame with how short they are. 'Drama and Flame Wars: The Tale of Lenaleebara's Rise to Infamy Below, you'll find the story of all the shitty drama Mari has been through. Sometimes, she brings her troll buddies along. Sometimes she drags her friends into it. Sometimes she asks random people to help her flame. Either way, if someone decided to make a novel out of this lulz, it'd be so much better than Twilight. Enjoy. 'Fuck Wolves. D8<' For those who have yet to catch on, Mari is a bit of a wolfaboo. (Similar to a weeaboo but--- Yeah. Ya geddit.) So imagine the rage when she came across this stamp where someone expressed a reasonable opinion. Sadly, because of her bitchy attitude, and the flames she and her wolfluvin friends probably put, the comments were disabled on the deviation. Thankfully, this editor can summerize what went on. The reasoning behind the stamp making hating wolves is justified completely. Their two beloved dogs were killed by wolves. Anyone would hold a grudge over that sad happening, and we all send our condolences to Mmaayy. But not Mari. Essentialy, Mari rambled about how wolves weren't boring (even though that was completely random), that they were beautiful and great, and that the hater was a lot more boring. Oh, and they should fuck off and die. Yep. The response was pretty much that that had nothing to do, and Mmaayy told Mari to gtfo, and called her a wolfaboo. Mari's witty response was "a wolfaboo is someone who has an inner wolf. did i say i had an inner wolrf? no." LOL SRSLY. She was corrected and informed of her idiocy, but that didn't stop her from bitching on and on about it. Then there was some comment at Mmaayy about "I wonder if you're religious". Seriously, Mari, wut did that have to do with anything? O.o Anyways, aside from that. More bitching. To her friends. To her watchers. She even bitched to random deviants she just met about her displeasure. "Gtfo, wolfaboo." On the side... This was one of the moments that seriously brought attention to Lenaleebara's antics. Sohma-Sohma, another deviant who was tired of her crap, made a comment in response to some of Mari's friends asking why Sohma-Sohma hated Lenaleebara. It went like this: "She's a volatile person who goes around critizing what she has no right to, giving death threats, and acting way smarter than she is." ''And then he provided examples of such things in the form of links. Sadly, these comments were hidden because Mari's supporters didn't agree with him, and it went down the hole to Moronland, bad grammar and all. (Is it slightly ironic that almost every comment Lenaleebara has made has been hidden or deleted? How is she not banned yet?) '''Lenaleebara vs. thagreatcreator' "One day, Lenaleebara came across the thagreatcreator. Lenaleebara declared her a shitty Suethor that needed to die, by those words a flame war started, and many claimed it to be absolute idiocy." If this was the Holy Bible, that's an adiquite verse. :T One day, Mari came past thagreatcreator's deviations (possibly via being linked to her Encyclopedia Dramatica page, but who knows). Apparently under the misguided impression that she was a great not-Suethor writer, Mari declared herself worthy of providing a lovely critique for TGC. Multiple critiques, in fact! Who want's to see the first? ~lenaleebara 6 days ago YOU ARE VERY UN-ORIGINAL! BURN IN HELL WITH THE REST OF CHARACTER THEIVES AND ART THEIVES! Yeah, definately the most mature way to handle any situation. Especially when it's not even a situation and none of your business. HUZZAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Either way, no matter what TGC may be (troll, Tara Gilispie's twin), Mari's flaming and her friend's flaming pretty much got way out of hand to the point where people who were previously flaming thagreatcreator were actually telling her to stop and get her friends' to stop. Even the trolls wanted Mari to gtfo. How 'cute', ne? Somehow, despite her absolute bitchiness, Mari managed to do a miracle and speak with TGC. Or so she says. According to Mari, TGC decided to listen to her and with Mari's help, thagreatcreator will make a badass and Sue-free comeback. With Mari's help. With Mari's help. With Mari's help. If this is any true then God strike me with unicorns, because Lenaleebara did something people have tried to do for years. But, Suethors helping Suethors? Lol. Let's see where this goes, hurrrrrrrrr. 'The Great Kawaii War' This war is the biggest Lenaleebara has been in so far, and not only caused the most drama, but got a shitload of attention. Especially after her friends joined in. It actually gained xoxokawaii-heart a 35% rise in page views each day during its time, and got her six more watchers. Lenaleebara gained about a 13% increase in views during the whole time, and got 3. It also encouraged a lot of butthurt on both ends, and got a lot of people pissed. This war has a lot of names. It's known as the xoxokawaii-heart vs Lenaleebara war, the LOLRETARDS fight, the Uncivil Hypocracy war, The Great Kawaii War, and sometimes just The Gr8 War. According to Mari, xoxokawaii-heart bashed some people, and Lenaleebara made critiques, which Kawaii responded to with bitchiness, thus a flame war ensued. SADLY, the truth is against Mari. She started it all with hostile shit, then a bitchy review. Lol, doesn't she know people can see this stuff. The war continued for many moons. Lenaleebara and her friends such as winrychan15 flamed Kawaii like there was no tomorrow, going apeshit on the poor Suethor. Kawaii, hurt by their fuckery and just fed up, blocked them all and hid the comments, even disabling the comments.This only inspired Mari to make new accounts such as 'fmalove15' to bitch at Kawaii further. She was reported many times, but not banned. Around August 16th and 17th 2010, the war started dying. One of Mari's friends, VampireNote13, along with xXEternitysxFlowerXxwent on Kawaii's page and posted these comments. ~VampireNote13'Alright, next person to post here something that is mean, rude, or just bullying, I will eat you with a spork. D< Seriously people, what happened to being nice to fellow artists on DA, huh? So, she's not perfect. MOST frickin artists and writers start out like this, from what I've seen. I started out like this. Stop yelling at her, and actually be nice for once, and calmly tell her what you think is wrong, instead of yelling and then saying she's a coward for hiding your remarks after. I'm pretty sure if I go to your galleries, I'll find something to yell at you all about, if I were a mean kind of people. '*xXEternitysxFlowerXx Agreeing with what VampireNote13 said. What was going on is cyber bullying, and it can and will be reported. Wikia will be stopped (AKA The Great Wiki War (LOL)) On August 18th, Yoitelove1234 came across this wiki, and was absolutely lul'd by it. He was thriiiiilled to get a page, and even linked Lenaleebara herself to it! And then on August 19th, someone called Dude131 began warring with one of the great editors of this page to kill everything on it. Another called Lilwinry121 has joined in soon after. It's pretty obvious that they are either Mari, Winrychan15, or Mari's boyfriend Kyuubi. Teeheelol. Once the main editor gets online, the IP will be banned from further raping the wiki, but for now, LOL. (These lulz are getting old though, so heh.) This further proves that Lenaleebara is a hypocrite (with no sense of humor). She lulz at thagreatcreator and Tara Gilespie having wikis, but cannot stand her own? She should be honored by her fame! 8D Here's the journal she posted about it. ---- i lol'd Thu Aug 19, 2010, 9:57 AM *Mood: dA Love *Listening to: skillet *Reading: manga *Watching: bleach *Playing: the Wii *Eating: ramen *Drinking: cocacola [link] i already admitted to this shit already plus. alot of people get involved when it comes to arttheft. anyway i admit to Audry and Lenalee being marysues. wow. why not put up my new ocs? seriously,i have a stalker on DA. anyway. i use to be a suethor. why put me in suethor.wikia.com now? 8D seriously this is a laugh! 8D dude. its something called the pass and improving and moving foward. 8D i gave up on kawaii-heart and thagreatcreator is looking for mt advice on how to change! seriously.wow.this is a laugh! 8D SHOW YOURSELF YOU TROLL!~ ---- Let's riff, shall we? 1. Good for you! Admitting it is the first step. <3 2. Again, good for you. Audrey and Lenalee = the new Ebony but with less lulz and moar pukey. 3. The reason we haven't put up your new Sues is because I was too damn busy to take hours to lul at them. But, at this reminder, I'll add your lovely Mari-Sues to this wikia. Kai~ 4. You used to be, and you still are. You can't even stand on your own two feet, hon. You get your friends to bully anyone who challenges you, etc etc. The reason you're on here isn't just because of being a Suethor though. It's because you're a grammatically challenged hypocrite with a lot of butthurt who, because of her bitching, got more haters than TGC. Seriously. 5. Yup. The problem with the internet is no one really moves on, especially with you never shutting up about it. Kaithnxbai. 6. Glad to know you gave up, because it was getting so fucking annoying I almost pee'd my pants, LOLJK. Nah, I just tasted some bile in my mouth. LOLJK again, this is kinda fun. 7. The idea of TGC taking your advice is so lulzy, you could never comprehend. 8. Glad to know you find this funny. YOU MAY HAVE A CHANCE FOR HUMOR AFTER ALL. 8D I can't wait for her to be blocked by now. Give up, Lenaleebara and her friends. You can't stop us. We have the right to post whatever we want. And you can tell yourself and your friends this: "The purpose of this wiki is to be informative. It shows Suethors, but only the ones that started so much shit, drama, fuckery, and lulz on the net that they deserve this page. The reason Lenaleebara is on this wiki is because she continues to go around being volatile and moronic, and continues to be a Suethor in denial. She's a huge hypocrite with no idea how rude she is, with no idea how many people talk about how much they hope she gets banned. You can't just ignore stuff like that for a Suethor wiki. To her friends in denial: She's still a Suethor who never learns from her mistakes or the people helping her. The wikipedia will always be up and you can't stop it. It is our freedom of speech to say what we want, and you interfering with our rights- whether you like it or not- only shows how lame you are. Delete and fuck with this page all you like, we can just fix it. If you have a problem with it, say it on the discussion page and stop acting like a whiny brat. Sorry to be mean, but I'm not in the mood to have a battle of wits with unarmed Suethors and oh, there goes my ragetude again." The war has calmed down, now that our main editor has banned both participants of The Great Wiki War's IPs. Suethor Wikia: 1, Lenaleebara and her followers: 0. 'Lenaleebara's Associates' Like all Suethors, Mari has friends. Some smart, some also Suethors... You get the gist. Here's the guide to who she associates with. Kyuubi2712 - 'Mari's boyfriend. A Winryhater, he bitched out ohwellthen for critiquing Mari's Sues, saying she has no right to judge Mari's creativity at all. He also got pissed that ohwellthen likes Winry, and basically pulled a Twihard and told ohwellthen to fuck herself for her opinions. He supports Mari completely, so it seems. 'anti-fma-marysues 'One of Mari's other accounts. Presumably made before she learned how to make a group. It contains a comic in which Hiromu Arakawa goes apeshit on Sue. LOL, like that'd happen. 'fmalove15 - 'ANOTHER one of Mari's accounts. Probably only made to troll, harrass, cyber bully, flame, and bitch at xoxokawaii-heart during the war. The only other activity it's been used for is to act like a bish to her friends and people trying to help her, simply because they don't approve of cyber bullying, in a slightly biased opinion. 'Tracywolf - 'ANOTHER one of Mari's accounts. It's got a lot of Sueness on it, and has been used for harrassing her friends who blocked her after the xoxokawaii-heart war. 'VampireKittyofDoom - 'One of Mari's friends who apparently shares her love of cyber bullying new authors. She helps admin Mari's group. How close they are is unknown, as she's not even listed on Mari's main page as a friend. :U 'Yoitelove1234 - A troll. 'He once explained to Mari the concept of having your own opinions. Has a Mary-Sue homunculus named Angst (remember, folks, is a troll). He goes by Ling Ling and is considered by Mari to be her e-brother, despite having several tiffs with her (LOL HOW'D THAT HAPPEN). Yoite/Ling Ling likes yaoi, probably yuri, and obviously Yoite from Nabari no Ou. To quote his ID, "''I would only go gay for Yoite. Then again, he/she is a hermaphrodite, so.... Hey, win win." Anything else is unknown. 'CeruleanSan - '''A very nice girl who supports WinEd. Mari posted a few rude comments on some her WinEd are that were deleted, then posted an almost mature sounding comment on her journal, which can be seen here. Pretty much more lame excuses to WinEd being "crack". (Do you know the definition, hon?) Despite having limited contact with her, Mari has bitched about her to a couple of her Suethor friends and calls her a friend still. Lawl, poor Ceru. 'marysue-hunters-club - 'Another group of people who think the best way to help Suethors is act like twitty bitches. Mari supports them quietly though frequently. They're listed as friends. 'Vampirenote13 - One of Mari's friends, this seems to be one of Mari's regular hotspots to bitch to. She's tried to help Mari like everyone else, and, seemed to get through, but it seems now like her attempts have all failed for the most part. Oh well, at least she tried. Winrychan15 - 'One of Mari's friends and avid supporter of her Sues, especially the ones that were the most Sueish back in the day. It's possible this is just another one of Lenaleebara's other accounts, as she is equally grammatically challanged at times. Whenever Mari finds a Sue to hate on, Winrychan15 usually accompanies her in her harrassment. Though, as shown when Winrychan15 defended Mari on VampireNote13's page, she honestly seems to think that telling people to "fix their characters or gtfo" is being incredibly nice to the extreme. She is a big participant in the Great Attack on xoxokawaii-heart and defended Mari against Sohma-Sohma's comments about how volatile her biffle is. 'Aikiku - 'One of Mari's really good online friends who was introduced to her through VampireNote13. Aikiku RPs with Lenaleebara a lot though seems to be getting annoyed with her childish antics as of late, which was expressed via a comment left to Mari herself. She really is nice to Mari and tries to help her as well as other Suethors a lot, though like with VampireNote13, Aikiku's advice just goes down the toilet along with everything else Mari refuses to listen to. She and Yoitelove1234 are internet spouses and therefore, Ai is Mari's SISTAH IN LAW(L)Z. ''Edit: As of late, with all the retarded drama coming from the xoxokawaii-heart thing, and Mari generally being annoying, this friendship has been abolished by Aikiku. -applause-'' 'Dude131 - 'Identity currently unknown, Dude131 has been editing and clearing this and Yoitelove1234's wiki. He/she may either be a Troll, one of Mari's friends who found out about us, Mari or Yoite themselves, or, just some fucking prep. Either way, it is lulz to watch their failed attempts at stopping this wiki. Part of The Great Wiki War. 'Lilwinry121 - Identity unknown, has been screwing up and posting comments against our Wiki, probably working with Dude131. Part of The Great Wiki War. Got more? Please add, kaithnxbai.